Courageous Angel
by Cooro
Summary: Centered around Taichi. There's something troubling him. He used to be so cheerful... What happened? Permanent Hiatus
1. A Problem

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. Digimon belongs to Saban, Foxkids and all them big companies who get money and I don't. I wish I owned Digimon, but I don't. I do however own this fic and it's copyrighted of me. Thank ya and have a nice day.  
  
Somehow... One day, I got this idea for a fanfic centered around Taichi (Yes, I use the japanese names, thank ya kindly). It's a brilliant idea, so I dunno how I came up with it. Anyhoo... I wrote it about 10 months ago, but then abandoned it after chapter 5. Now I'm back and I hope to finish it before I slack off again... -.-; Some parts are cheesy, but that's ok. ^^; I've rewritten basically most of it, but still around my plot idea. It's a kinda cross between the manga Digimon and the show so you have to have read the manga to understand... Sowwie. ^^* The couples here aren't completely the ones I myself support... It's just show inspired. So if you don't like the official couples, don't read my fic. XP  
  
~*~*~  
  
**_Courageous Angel_  
  
Chapter 1 : A Problem**  
  
Taichi kicked a can as he walked along the street. It has been a year since the defeat of BelielMyotismon. Both worlds were in harmony now, but there was still the occasional digimon who went bad. Taichi, Sora, and Yamato were now 15. Jyou was 16. Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke and Ken were 12. Miyako, Koushiro and Mimi were now 14 and Iori was 10. Of course, Takeru and Hikari were dating now. Ken and Miyako were too. It broke Taichi's heart whenever he saw Yamato and Sora together, but they too, were dating. It wasn't the problem though. Taichi walked along the road gloomily.  
"What's wrong, Taichi?" his loyal digimon companion, Agumon asked, "you aren't your cheery self lately."  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Agu," Taichi responded.  
"Don't lie, Taichi. I'm your digimon. I know when something's troubling you."  
"Seriously Agu. It's nothing. Nothing at all..."  
Agumon looked at Taichi's face. Once it was bright and cheery. Now it was full of gloom, sadness and consideration.  
'He thinks as much as Koushiro now,' Agumon thought, 'I wish he'd tell me what's wrong.'  
  
Agumon pondered in his thoughts as Taichi walked away, leaving him behind. When Agumon awoke from his thoughts, Taichi was already a block away.  
"Hey! Taichi! Wait up!"  
Agumon ran up to Taichi and suddenly remembered something.  
"Shouldn't you be going to the DD meeting right now Taichi?" Agumon asked.  
"DD meeting?" Taichi asked, wearily.  
"Ya know, The Digidestined meeting. Though why it isn't called The DD & D meeting I don't know."  
"DD & D meeting, Agu?"  
"Digidestined & Digimon meeting," Agumon responded, smiling. He expected Taichi to laugh at his little joke. The old Taichi would of, but this new one didn't. He just stared at Agumon, deep in thought.  
"I don't think I'll go today Agu," Taichi said. Agumon was alittle shocked at this answer.  
"But you have to Taichi. You're a Digidestined. More yet, you're the _leader_ of the Digidestineds!"  
"I just don't feel like it Agumon."  
"Taichi, you have to. Everyone's expecting you there. After all, you're the leader."  
Taichi thought about this abit. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.  
"All right, Agu. I'll go, but only because of that."  
Together, Taichi and Agumon headed to the park where the meeting was.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is he?" Daisuke asked, "if I have to wait any longer, I'll die of boredom!"  
"Relax Daisuke," Hikari responded, "he'll come. Though I worry too. This is the first time he's late for our DD meetings. He's usually the first one here."  
"He seems depressed and worried these days," Yamato said, "I've never seen him like this before. Not in our fights, not when we were DNA partners, never."  
"Is it because I decided to be your girlfriend and not his?" Sora asked, worriedly, "I hope not. I don't mean to hurt his feelings. I mean, he's a great friend and all, but-"  
"I think it's something else, Sora," Yamato interrupted.  
"Quiet everyone," the always watchful Iori said, "he's coming this way."  
They all watched as Taichi and Agumon running up the hill waving their hands. Errr, hands and claws.  
"Hey guys! Sorry we're late. Been busy lately."  
"It's OK," everyone responded automatically. Everyone gave Taichi a look of consideration as he sat on the bench there. Taichi didn't seem to notice though and sat down to think.  
Koushiro finally asked the question everyone was wondering about. "Are-Are you ok, Taichi? You seem so... different lately."  
Taichi looked up. "I'm fine Koushiro. Just thinking." As to change the subject, Taichi asked, "So what's it today?"  
"Well, nothing really," Ken said, "there's no bad digimon about and nothing evil to destroy, so we thought we would have some fun today," he added with a brighter tone of voice.  
"Or we could just go home and do whatever it is we wanted to do," Joe suggested.  
Taichi got up at this. "Well, I'm going home then. You coming, Agu?"  
"OK," Agumon responded.   
Tentomon, being the smart digimon of the group, pulled Agumon aside.   
"You go ahead, Taichi. I just want to tell Agumon something, OK?" Tentomon said to Taichi.  
"Sure, whatever." Taichi walked away from the group, eyes emotionless, and started home.  
In a quick whisper, Tentomon said, "try and find out what's making Taichi act the way he's acting Agumon. Everyone's worried about him and no one's closer to him than you are. Surly you can find out what's wrong with him."  
"I can try. I can't bet I'll find out anything though." Agumon turned away, left the group and caught up with Taichi.  
  
"So what was that all about?" Taichi asked later on as he and Agumon were walking.  
"Nothing. Tentomon just said to watch out for bad digimon and protect you," he invented. "Like you wouldn't know that," he responded sarcastically, "what was it really?"  
"What I just said," Agumon answered quickly, hoping Taichi would believe him.  
"Well, OK then. You don't have to tell me..." he said in that new gloomy tone of his.  
Agumon breathed a small sigh of relief without Taichi knowing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The first chapter's not very exciting is it..? I SO promise the other chapters will be better. Things happen before we even hit chapter 5! Aren't you lucky? ^_^; Well, please review!! Cause I live on those. Flames are for cooking or burning stuff!! As it's late at night right now... I can't rewrite anymore chapters so by tomorrow (or very later today, whatever timezone you live in), there should be more chapters! Hang on for now. ^_^ By the way, my fics are never, and I mean *never* proof read or anything… So it's really just type and go! Point out any mistakes if ya want. Cause that'll help the fic. ^^


	2. Courage Fails

**Disclaimer:** Refer to chapter 1 pwease.  
  
Alright... I got 2 reviews... Better than nothing, this fic really ain't nothing right now anyhoo... @@; It'll be something... I PROMISE!! But I might only put up the next chapter after 5 reviews or so... So review! D I'm mean. Well, nothing else to say... Read on reader!  
  
~*~*~  
  
**_Courageous Angel_  
  
Chapter 2: Courage Fails**  
  
All of a sudden, the patter of rain was heard, and it rained.  
"Great. Rain. That'll add to my depression..." Taichi said gloomily. Agumon looked at Taichi with concern.  
"You sure you're ok Taichi? You seem so... sad and worried."  
"Agu, please stop asking. I'm fine. Just... deep in thought about... something."  
  
~*~  
  
"So now what? We called this meeting to try and help Taichi, but we just let him go and failed instead," Takeru said, sounding abit depressed.  
"Who are you asking, Takaru?" Daisuke said.  
"His name's Takeru, not Takaru, Daisuke, and I think he was asking us all," Hikari told Daisuke sternly.  
"Well, whatever. What do you guys think we should do?" Daisuke said, pretending he didn't make that mistake.  
"Ahem," Miyako interrupted.  
"Sorry, guys and girls. Geez..."  
"Well, I don't know. Suggestions anyone?" Jyou said.  
Everyone turned to look at the two geniuses.  
"Well..." they all said, waiting with somewhat patient faces.  
"Wh-What?" Koushiro and Ken stammered, "how should we know?"  
"I think we should just wait for Agumon and try to pretend everything's still normal," Yamato suggested.  
"We'll try that I guess," Sora said, "I just hope he's ok..."  
Rain started to fall from the smokey grey sky. The sound was heard as it hit and formed puddles on the ground of the park. This was about the same time as the rain fell where Taichi was.  
"Come on everyone. Let's go all go home. Maybe we'll think of something then," Piyomon said, "besides, it's starting to rain and might rain harder. I don't think we should be out now."  
"Biyomon's right. We could all catch a cold or something and I'm sure I'm allergy to rain," Jyou said.  
"If we do catch a cold, you could cure everyone, Jyou!" Gomamon said, laughing and playing in the rain.  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
"Well, I think we all should go home now, just in case," Miyako said.  
So with that, everyone and their Digimon walked back home.  
  
Taichi and Agumon walked back home slowly. Hikari was still far behind, probably just exiting the park right now. Taichi let the rain trickle down his dripping wet hair and clothes, soaking them through and making him shudder. He had his head down as he walked. All of a sudden, lightning came. Thunder roared.  
"Let's run back home Taichi. It's raining harder now plus there's lightning and thunder coming this way. Come on! I'll race ya!"  
"Na. I don't wanna Agu. I don't have the energy right now. Besides, I kinda like the rain," Taichi's low, gloomy voice said.  
"You could catch a cold or get sick or worse, you could get struck by lightning!" Agu half said, half shouted to him in a worrired tone.  
"If you so want to, you can go ahead. I'll catch up Agumon. Don't worry 'bout me."  
"No, I stay with you no matter what. I'm just suggesting because I don't want you sick or hurt. That's all."  
Taichi suddenly stopped walking and turned swiftly around to face Agumon, with more energy than he had just moments ago.  
"Listen, Agumon, buddy, I'm _15_ now. I can take care of MYSELF just FINE!" Taichi shouted, a new fury in his voice. Agumon was in shock by this new and angry Taichi. Taichi was more in shock than Agumon.  
"S-Sorry Agu... I'm just going through hard times. I kinda vented my anger on you I guess. Sorry..." He swept his hand through his thick hair, calming himself down. A silence settled between the two partners, then-  
"That's ok Taichi. You just shocked me, that's all. You never acted this way before."  
"I know, that's one of the many problems I'm facing right now..." He turned away and shut his eyes, just like he was trying to shut everything out of his sight, letting nothing enter.  
"What is the problem Tai-" Agumon began, but Taichi and more thunder interrupted him.  
"Agu, it's raining quite hard now. Wanna run home?" Taichi shouted through the thundering of the storm, smiling for the first time in a few days. The rain pattered, harder than before. Agumon looked abit unsure, but he gave a weak smile too.  
"Yeah, let's. Last one home's a rotten egg!"  
And they darted off the sidewalk. Taichi ran down the street with Agumon following his trail.  
  
~*~  
  
The storm slowly died down as the night slowly came. Now all that was left was a trickle coming from the sky ever so peacefully. It was night and all the digidestineds were sound asleep in their beds. All 'cept one...  
  
_He was all alone, standing on nothing at all. At least, nothing he could see. The place was surrounded by darkness. All around him, there was darkness. How he could see through all this, he didn't know. He didn't even know what was going on. He heard laughter, evil, insane laughter. The voice was harsh and cold. Filled with evil, filled with the darkness around him. It was so evil that it made Taichi shudder everytime he heard it.  
  
"Who's there?" Taichi demanded, sounding brave, but not feeling so at all. "Who is that?"  
"Heh..." the voice snickered, making Taichi shuffle uncomfortably.  
"Who's that? What's going on? Why am I here anyways? Answer me!"  
"I've been searching for you for along time... Taichi Yagami."  
"Why? What do you want? H-How do you know who I am?"  
"Oh, I want nothing, nothing at all. 'Cept of course... Your death, your pitiful and painful death."  
"W-What?" Taichi spoke, barely higher than a whisper. Yet it rang out clear through that silent and isolated place. "M-My death...? But- What have I ever done to you? Y-Your joking... Right..." He tried to reassure himself, but that was failing. It sounded in his voice, the fear that was caused just by that other voice. That whisper-y voice, filled with everything evil, like no natural human's voice.  
The other laughed. "Joking? No, if I said I was, I would be lying. And I know just how much you love honesty Taichi..." He chuckled darkly. "Angel of Courage..."  
"A-Angel of Courage? You got the wrong guy..." Taichi backed away slowly, away from the laughter and the voice, but it seemed to be everywhere. There seemed to be no escaping it. No where at all.  
"I ain't no Angel of Courage. Whoever you are, you're insane!" He started to run, run away, but he felt like he was being followed. The voice was everything, everywhere...  
"Am I? Well, we'll see about that, when I reach you... After I destory you, the other digidestineds will fail without their true leader. Then... No one will be there to stop me from destorying the world. No one at all. I'm gonna like seeing you die. And me, as the cause of your death."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Oh, that's just a long story about my past..." The voice paused, as if painful memories filled him- yes, it was a him, Taichi was sure of it now. "But- that's none of your concern!" he snapped, "all you need to know is that I'm coming... You and everyone you love, everyone you've cared about, will die... Very soon..."  
"Stop that!" Taichi yelled out. "Stop it! Whoever you are, if I must, I-I will fight you! To defend everyone and save them from you! I will!"  
Ropes latched out at Taichi. He tried to run faster, but he was using up all his strength. His body seemed to just shut off. The ropes wrapped themselves around Taichi's arms, legs, neck, surrounding him, not letting him move anywhere or anything. He struggled, but even he knew he was losing, to this voice... To this... thing...  
"Agumon! Agumon! Where are you? Help me!! Agumon!" he called out desperately. "AGUMON!"_  
  
Taichi awoke sweating and panting. He almost screamed.  
_"Angel of Courage, I'm coming nearer. I shall get you. You, your friends, your family, everyone..."  
_"No," Taichi whispered through breaths of air, "no you won't. Whoever you are, I'll fight you. I'll defend everyone you want to destroy. I won't let you win. I might not be this 'Angel of Courage', I don't even understand what's happening, but I will fight you. You won't win as long as I live."  
_"We shall see, we shall see..."_  
Then the voice faded away, words on the wings of the wind, into the night.  
The dream that's been bothering him for a month. He didn't know what to make of it. Every night it came, every night it became more clearer. As if the voice _was_ getting closer... It haunted him, asleep or awake. Was it real? Was it just an illusion his mind made? But that voice... So cold, heartless... _evil_...  
Taichi just sat on his bed, afraid to move. Afraid of what he must face, in the future to come...  
  
~*~  
  
"Taichi! Time for school!" Hikari shouted in Taichi's ear.  
"Huh?" Taichi said, jumping up and staring into his sister's face, "Hikari! I was trying to sleep!"  
"It's 7:40 and school starts at 8:00!" (Note: I dunno if that's right... So I just made it up. ^_^;)  
"OK, OK, I'm up," Taichi mumbled. He walked into the bathroom to clean up and changed into his school uniform.  
'Was it just another dream?' he thought while dressing, 'or is it real...' He sighed. 'I'm confused. This has been going on for a month. I want to know what's going on. Anytime soon would be good...'  
Taichi pondered in his thoughts once again, just like every other day now.  
'Agumon's right. He does think as much as Koushiro now,' Hikari thought, watching him silently. 'Maybe I should ask him-' But Hikari had no more time to think.  
"Taichi! Hikari! School's starting! I packed your lunches. Go go go!" Mrs. Yagami urged them, pushing them out the door.  
"OK mom. We're going. See you after school," Taichi said with a somewhat normal voice and face, only his dark brown eyes showed abit of what he felt inside- confused and miserable.  
'I guess I'll have to wait 'till later to ask him,' Hikari thought, hurrying to catch up with Taichi as they headed out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Weird things happened that day. While going to class, Daisuke and Takeru passed by a notice hung up on the bulletin board so they both stopped to read it. (Note: Again made up, just for the story! YAY!!)

--------------------  
**School Dance!!!**  
**Date:** Next Friday  
**Time:** 12:30 - 3:00 PM  
**Place:** Gym  
  
That's right! Our school is gonna have a school dance next Friday in periods 6,7,8,9 & 10. That would mean a whole afternoon without school!  
Now's your chance to ask the person you have a crush on to the dance. See ya all there!  
--------------------

  
  
"Alright! A school dance. Now I can ask Hikari if she'll be my date there," Daisuke said.  
"Not before me you don't, Daisuke," Takeru said, a note of warning in his voice.  
"It's a race then. Whoever reaches Hikari after school first will ask her and win!" Daisuke challenged.  
"Accepted." Both of the boys stared at each other with confidence, thinking that both of them would get to her first.  
"As long as the loser ain't asking Miyako to the dance," Ken said behind them, "she's mine."  
"Yeah, yeah, we won't Ken. Miyako's your girl," they both said as they all walked to class.  
  
This dance was also at the school Taichi, Sora, Yamato and Koushiro went to. Same place, same date, just different school.  
'Now's my chance to take Sora to the dance,' Yamato thought, 'if Taichi asks her, she'll say no. I just know it.'  
But Taichi had no such plans anyways. In fact, he didn't plan to go to the dance. Just took a glance at the notice and walked away, head down. Of course, Koushiro never cared for anything except computers. So naturally, he didn't plan to go either.  
  
That was when the weird things started happening to each Digidestined... (Note: I'm writing about the orginal ones only... Cause it's easier and stuff. Just pretend stuff is happening to the others too.)  
  
In his class, Koushiro sat in his seat. Always alert, always ready to answer a question, always listening.  
"I'm going to test you on what you learned from probably two years ago. So, which continent is Australia located in?"  
The teacher looked around the class as a few hands went up. Koushiro's wasn't one of them, for once.  
"Koushiro?"  
"Huh? Oh, um... uh... ah..." He knew the answer, but something held him back... Fear...?  
Everyone in the class snickered. Koushiro was usually the first one to put their hand up and he would answer anything. To see him speechless was new.  
"Well, It's ah... um... Ya see..."  
"Yes, James," the teacher said suddenly, pointing to a student three seats behind Koushiro.  
"The country Australia is located in Australia because it is a continent and a country," was the respond heard.  
"Very good, James."  
Just then, the bell rang for school dismissal. Koushiro sighed and began to walk out, carrying his school bag.  
"Just a minute Koushiro! I'd like to have a word with you."  
Koushiro stayed behind and watched everyone leave the class. The students snickered as they passed by him. The teacher walked to him when everyone left.  
"What's wrong Koushiro? You seem different today, not that that's a bad thing mind..."  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just, just, thinking about something else," Koushiro said, though that wasn't the real reason.  
"Well, if there's anything wrong, I'm here. OK?"  
"S-Sure." Koushiro bowed and exited.  
'What... Just happened...?' he thought, 'I could've answered that question. It was like... Like... Like I didn't have the courage to talk in front of the class... What's going on...'  
  
Daisuke and Takeru raced to Hikari when school was out.  
"Hikari! Hey, Hikari!" they both yelled, trying to get her attention first.  
"Why was I expecting this?" Hikari said to Miyako who was next to her.  
" 'Cause you knew they were bound to ask you?" Miyako suggested, teasing her abit.  
Daisuke and Takeru reached Hikari at the same time, just as a group of students passed by them. They were just about to ask her, but something prevented them from asking Hikari to the dance.  
"Well, we... errr... uh... umm," they both stuttered and blushed deep red.  
Hikari and Miyako looked at them, confused.  
"What is it, Daisuke? Takeru?" Hikari said.  
Takeru and Daisuke felt queasy. The students were still walking passed them a few metres away. Takeru and Daisuke glanced at the students, at Hikari and Miyako and then on the ground.  
"We were, uh... um..." Takeru started.  
"Just going to... err..." Daisuke stammered.  
Just then, Ken appeared, but he too, was speechless and couldn't say anything to Miyako.  
"I was, uh... gonna ask you to um..." Ken said.  
"Move aside weaklings." Two older boys came over and pushed Daisuke, Takeru and Ken aside.  
"Hey, you two girls wanna go to the dance with us?" the first boy asked smugly.  
"Yeah, better us then those weak guys," the second replied, jeering at Daisuke, Takeru and Ken.  
"Who do they think are?" Daisuke wanted to say, but he just couldn't.  
"Well, we were- gonna..." Hikari and Miyako began, but they too had lost the courage they had before to say no to the two older boys or fight back.  
The two boys walked away with the students who had all past by now, smirks on their faces.  
"How could you do that, Miyako?" Ken asked with an angry face.  
"I don't know. It felt like... like all my courage was all gone. I was afraid..." she said softly.  
"Same here," Hikari said, before Daisuke and Takeru pestered her.  
"This has been one weird day," Takeru said, "I passed Koushiro today and he told me he couldn't answer a simple Geography question.  
"Now that's not weird, that's crazy," Daisuke responded.  
"I know," Takeru replied.  
  
At the other school, Yamato was forced into a wall.  
"What did you say?" an older boy said to Yamato.  
"I said you shouldn't talk to Sora like that!" Yamato shouted in his face.  
"You _do_ know who you're dealing with, don't you?" he snarled back, "The school... bully?"  
"So? You don't scare me!"  
"Please stop fighting!" Sora said.  
The bully raised a fist.  
"See this? You'll get hurt if you don't shut up."  
Yamato was about to answer back, fight if needed. But he couldn't... Courage being sucked away, in cowered under the bully's shadow.  
"OK, I'm sorry. Just, please, leave me alone!" Yamato yelped, as he got a punch in the arm.  
The bully left Yamato and walked to Sora.  
"So what about that dance, Sora?" he said, trying to sound cool, but failing.  
All Sora could do was stand there, shaken and afraid. She wanted to hit that bully so bad for hurting Yamato- but she couldn't.  
"I'll take that as a yes. See ya at the dance." He started to walk away when suddenly...  
"What do you think you're doing, huh?"  
He turned around and stood face to face with Taichi.  
"Doing what I came here for. Gotta problem small fry?"  
"Yes, I do actually. You're hurting and threatening my friends. You're gonna pay for that."  
Taichi punched the bully, sending him to the ground. The bully stood up and aimed a kick at Taichi. Taichi dodged and kicked him in the mouth. The older boy lay on the ground, hurt.  
"Son of a- I'll see that you pay for that, Taichi Yagami." He stood up and ran.  
"I'll be waiting right here," Taichi shouted to him, a look of pure anger in his eyes.  
"Taichi, that... that was..." Yamato stood there, shocked.  
"Here." Taichi held out his hand for Yamato to hold on to. Yamato grabbed it and stood up.  
"Thanks, Taichi."  
"No problem, bud. Best friends remember? But why didn't you stand up against him? You could've won."  
"I-I don't know. It felt like- like, all my courage was sucked out of me and I couldn't fight back, in fear of getting hurt." He rubbed his bruised arm.  
Sora ran over and hugged Taichi.  
"Thank you, Taichi! Thanks for helping us!"  
"Yeah, thanks old pal. I owe you one. I still don't know what happened there though..."  
Taichi pushed Sora to Yamato.  
"You two go to that dance," he said with a painful look in his eyes, "and you're welcome, you two. Anytime." He walked away, head hung down while Yamato and Sora watched him leave.  
  
_'Whoosh!'_ The sound of a wooden stick passed Iori's ear. Iori was at his Grandfather's place again, practicing.  
Iori's grandfather lifted the stick up again and brought it back down. Iori blocked it.  
"Good job, Iori," his grandfather commented.  
Iori brought his stick up and swung it down. His grandfather easily blocked that. They continued this for quite sometime. All of a sudden, Iori's grandfather swung the stick down hard and it whizzed by Iori's face. Iori started to sweat. His grandfather kept making blows and hits which Iori blocked. Just at that moment, Iori felt weak and frightened. Every move his grandfather made, Iori blocked. Iori didn't fight back. Sensing this, his grandfather stopped.  
"What's wrong, Iori?"  
"Nothing, grandfather," Iori lied, panting.  
"There is something wrong. You have been blocking all my blows and you never fought back. What is the matter? If you're tried, we can rest."  
"I-I feel like I have no more strength, and- and that I fear for myself everytime you try to hit me, even though I know I can trust you."  
"Hmm, will, maybe you are tried. Come child. Let's go drink some prune juice."  
  
~*~*~  
  
PRUNE JUICE! =D Man, I love that joke... Anyhoo, review! If I get more than 5, you get to read more! More than 5 is good too! Please...? *puppy eyes*


	3. To Dread the Future

**Disclaimer:** If you think I _do_ own Digimon, you should go to one of those crazy hospital places... Cause surely you should know I don't. I wish though... ^^; A girl can dream.  
  
Nope, but nice guess T D Colohue! I'm not the love kinda person... It's just a centered fic about Taichi and stuff. All dark and scary and cliffhangy and... stuff. ^^; Thanks for all the reviews!!!!! You people love me.. ^_^; Muehehe, anyhoo, back to the story!  
  
~*~*~  
  
**_Courageous Angel_  
  
Chapter 3 : To Dread the Future**  
  
After hearing about everyone's sudden loss of courage, Koushiro decided to call up another DD meeting. Everyone agreed to come and they all met at the park again that afternoon.  
"Everyone here?" Koushiro asked. Koushiro took attendance as everyone called out. "Wait... where's Taichi?"  
"He said he had to do something with Agumon in the Digiworld," Hikari told him, shruging when he gave her a questioning look.  
"OK then..."  
"So what was this meeting for again?" Daisuke asked.  
"To see why everyone's suddenly being so... shy- for lack of a better word," Koushiro told him.  
"Well, what's so important about that-"  
"If this is how we act now, think about how we'll act if we face another Digimon," Ken told him.  
"We'd probably run away scared?" Daisuke suggested.  
"Exactly. And how are we the Digidestineds if we act like that?" Takeru asked.  
"Oh... I get it now," Daisuke said. "_Now_, he says," Miyako muttered.  
"Grrr..." Daisuke glared at Miyako, annoyence in his eyes.  
"Pipe down Daisuke. You can fight her later. Right now is the time we talk," Jyou said.  
"So what do we know so far?" Sora asked, changing the subject.  
"Well, that we all started to lose our courage today and that it's effecting our lives... and that's bad," Ken said.  
Yamato remained silent.  
"Yeah, like when I was fighting my grandfather. I was never scared before. Just today," Iori said.  
"Or how everyone was afraid to answer or ask something," Takeru said.  
"And responding or fighting back," Hikari added.  
"But I don't get it," Yamato began. Everyone looked at him for he was so quiet, that everyone forgot he was still there.  
"Don't get what? What's there not to get?" Iori asked.  
"Everyone's lost their courage and acting all weak and stuff, but it doesn't seem to effect Taichi. I remember today when that bully pushed me to the wall and threatened me. Then Taichi came and fought him. He wasn't even scared abit."  
"I remember now. He just came, fought him, then left," Sora said.  
"Very interesting. But also, more important is that it's only effecting the Digidestineds," Koushiro said, "I e-mailed Mimi and she said she had the very same incident happen, just like us. 'Course, with another kind of problem she wouldn't say."  
"Yet we act normal around each other," Takeru said, "we're weak and afraid with others around, but we aren't afraid when with other Digidestineds."  
"I don't think so..." Daisuke began, "remember when we were trying to ask Hikari out? It was Hikari and she's a digidestined."  
"Yeah, but there was a group of students passing by..." Miyako reminded him.  
"Maybe it has something to do with Taichi being the Digidestined of Courage," Ken suggested, "and maybe it's he who controls our Courage. All the Digidestineds, that is."  
"How so Ken?" Koushiro asked curiously.  
"Well, Taichi's been going through hard times lately, right?"  
"That's what it seems like," Iori said.  
"Well, something's either hurting or bothering him and that's effecting him. That effecting him, effects our courage because he's so worried, he can't control our courage anymore so it fades from us, but since he is the Digidestined of Courage, of course, his courage stays."  
"Very interesting theory Ken. I shall put that into consideration and test it," Koushiro said.  
Jyou looked and his watch.  
"Sorry guys, er, people. But I gotta get home. It's 6:00 PM. Dinner time for me."  
"Yeah, same here," Daisuke and Ken said.  
"Well then, we should all go home," Koushiro suggested, "no reason to have a meeting if most of us are gone."  
"Fine with me," everyone else said. So everyone left and went back home, but where was Taichi? Well, he _was_ in the Digiworld, but he didn't need to do anything there, like he said he did.  
  
~*~  
  
"Taichi, where are we going?" Agumon asked.  
"No where in particular. Just away from everyone," Taichi answered.  
"Why so?"  
"Because I feel like when I'm with someone, I'm a threat to them. 'Cause I'm leading something to them..." He's eyes were dark as he said this.  
"Like what Taichi?"  
"Just something... I don't wanna talk about it Agumon. I'm not even sure I know..."  
"OK then, Taichi, whatever makes you happy, makes me happy."  
Taichi and Agumon walked back in silence in the Digiworld. They soon entered a forest, but kept walking. Taichi, deep in thought and Agumon wondering what has become of his partner. This was about the time when Jyou checked his watch. Taichi stopped and checked his.  
"Well, it's time we go back Agu. It's about dinner time, mom might get worried," Taichi said.  
"Sure, I wouldn't mind some food right now!" Agumon said happily, trying to lighten the mood. Taichi gave a weak grin at his partner. Agumon always knew how to make him smile, even if it was a weak one.  
As Agumon and Taichi were walking back, Taichi saw a dark figure in the shadows of the trees, flickering near the side of his vision.  
"What was that?" Taichi said cautiously, stopping and looking around.  
"What was what, Taichi?" Agumon asked curiously.  
"N-Nothing. Never mind Agu," Taichi said, still looking around nervously. They started to walk again, when-  
_"Angel of Courage..."_  
Taichi stopped walking and stood, rooted on the spot. Agumon, however, wasn't able to hear the voice of cold, hard darkness.  
"Taichi? What's wrong?" he asked, worried.  
"I-I must just be having a bad day Agumon. That's all. Must be." Taichi started to walk again, with Agumon at his side, surveying their surroundings uneasily.  
_"Angel of Courage, leader of the Digidestineds..."_  
Taichi tried to ignore the voice, but he shuddered everytime he heard it.  
"Taichi, tell me. What's wrong?"  
"Can't you hear it, Agumon?"  
"Hear what?"  
"That-That creepy voice."  
"No." Agumon strained his ears and tried to listen, but still nothing. He shook his head.  
"Then it's probably just me..." Taichi tried to smile and they continued walking.  
_"Angel of Courage..."_  
Taichi began to walk faster.  
_"Angel of Courage..."_  
The voice seemed to be getting louder, nearer. Taichi ran with Agumon at his trail.  
"Almost at the Digi-port," Taichi muttered more to himself than Agumon, "whoever that guy is, he won't get me..."  
Suddenly, a shadow covered the Digi-port. Taichi and Agumon gasped. A tall, dark figure stood up, between them and the Digi-port. It raised its arm and its hand started to glow with an eerie, dark light.  
"Watch out Taichi!" Agumon pushed Taichi aside just as a beam of dark energy was released from the figure's hand and hit Agumon.  
"AGUMON!" Taichi shouted.  
Agumon lay on the ground, bleeding abit from his arm. He got up with abit of difficulty and faced the figure bravely.  
"So you wanna fight, huh? Shinka yo!" Agumon cried. Flashes of white light hit Agumon.  
"Agumon, warp-shinka to... Wargreymon!"  
_"Heh,"_ the voice was clear now, for both to hear. _"Pathetic digimon. You _really_ think you can defeat me? Fool..."_  
"Wargreymon! Watch out!" Taichi yelled out.  
"Don't worry Taichi. I got this under control," Wargreymon said.  
_"Do you really?"_ The dark figure raised its' hand. That same eerie energy gathered and hit Wargreymon again. Wargreymon fell to the ground.  
"Wargreymon!" Taichi rushed to his side. Wargreymon was bleeding abit from his arm again, where this mysterious figure hit him.  
"You can't win Wargreymon! Let's just get away while we still can!"  
"I'm OK Taichi. Leave it to me."  
Wargreymon flew up and attacked.  
"Gaia Force!!!" he yelled and threw a huge fireball at the dark figure. But all the figure did was just simply touched it and it vanished in data. This battle went on for sometime. Taichi stood there, watching them from the ground, helpless. He wanted to help- of course he did, but what could he do?  
The battle continued. Taichi, somehow, knew in his heart that Wargreymon couldn't win this, but he couldn't stop them. Not that he didn't try. When he did, he came out with a deep cut on his leg, which started to bleed. The colour similar to deep red rose petals.  
"Wargreymon! Move out of the way!" Taichi shouted at him, but it was too late.  
The dark figure gathered up another energy ball and shot Wargreymon again. Wargreymon's armour shattered and he turned back into a digi-egg and fell to the ground. Luckily, Taichi caught it before it hit the ground and escaped through the Digi-port while the figure was celebrating his triumph over Wargreymon and being distracted.  
Taichi ran home with Agumon's digi-egg is his hands. He burst through the door of his house and stood there, trembling, holding back tears and shaking from anger.  
'Whoever you are, where ever you are, I'll get you back for this! You've been bothering me for long enough. You've found me and you've hurt my best friend. You've made me feel useless and scared. You will pay. Mark my words, you will pay or I ain't the Digidestined of Courage!' Taichi thought fiercely, biting his lower lip. Taichi's leg was still bleeding freely, he felt abit dizzy. Before he fainted from loss of blood, he heard a reply back.  
_'HA! I'll be waiting...'_  
  
~*~*~  
  
Woooooo.... Spooky-ness! oo; Welp, I told you all! Things would happen! And it did! Yay! Poor Taichi-kun and Agumon... ;_; 'least now you know abit of what's going now... I'm re-typing chapter 4 and 5... I'll need to actually sit, think and write up 6 after. But I'm going to be mean again... Before you get to see chapter 4, there has to be 15 reviews cause I'm mean! X3 Reviewing two times doesn't count... But is accepted! =D ...I'm so mean... @@;


	4. A Little Note

**Disclaimer:** Stop bothering me about these things... I don't own Digimon... I wish though... ;_;  
  
Sorry about that long wait people... o_O; I'm a bad person... But I had homework and stuff...  
Thanks for all the reviews people! ^_^v I just do that review limit thing cause I like to know that people actually _read_ this thing... ^^*  
Changed the rating to PG-13, bad language Taichi... =3  
  
~*~*~  
  
**_Courageous Angel_  
  
Chapter 4: A Little Note**  
  
"...Is he ok?" A faint voice above.  
"...Not sure, Tailmon."  
And then everything came into view.  
"Ugh.. Wha, what happened..." Taichi said groggily, rubbing his head which was giving him a killer headache. Hikari and Gatomon was by his side, an egg on his desk nearby.  
"We should be asking you that," Hikari replied, while getting out a cloth and dabbing Taichi's forehead. "But if you mean what happened after you burst through the door, well. I heard the door open from my room. I was reading studing for a test tomorrow by then and figured it was you so I didn't bother to get up. Then all of a sudden, a chill came over me- like some evil had slipped into the house. I heard quiet voices outside, and then a thud on the floor. When I got out to see what happened, the evil presence was gone and I found you lying on the floor with a puddle of blood around your right leg. Tailmon and me helped you into your room and onto your bed where I tended to your leg and all. Tailmon helped me clean up the blood outside. You're just lucky mom and dad aren't here, they'd be freaked and everything. So Taichi, what happened to you? And I'm guessing that digi-egg is Agumon?"  
"..." Taichi looked away from Hikari and Tailmon, who was on the desk next to the egg.  
"...Taichi," Hikari said with a comforting tone, one that always got him to talk.  
Taichi sighed in defeat. "...Something. Something happened. That's all you need to know." Thoughts, replays of what happened chased each other in his mind. He was confused. Lost. It was all a blur, a bad forgotten memory that had been brought up again and stung his heart.  
'Why...' he thought, 'You could've left me, I would've been ok Agumon... You wouldn't be in that egg right now if it wasn't for me."  
Taichi knew Agumon would come back, but when? Even if he would, it still felt... Like an old friend who died, even if he would come back.  
And deep in his heart, Taichi himself knew Agumon just did what he had to do, but was it right? For Agumon to fight when it was Taichi, not Agumon, who that person wanted? Taichi, he was strong enough to do this by himself, right? It wasn't fair, he could fight by himself. He _can_ by himself. And he _will_ fight by himself.  
'I can do this myself, and I will! I don't need to endanger the life of any of my friends!' Taichi thought fiercely.  
"...Maybe we should let Taichi get some sleep," Tailmon suggested, "Then when he feels better, he can tell us what happened."  
"Good idea, Tailmon," Hikari replied. She dropped the cloth she used to dab Taichi's head in a bowl of water that was near his bed, stood up, and with Tailmon, walked out the door.  
"Goodnight Taichi, get some rest. Tomorrow's another day."  
"R-Right..." Taichi responded softly, "Another day..."  
  
~*~  
  
_Darkness. Again. What...  
Laughter. Once more.  
"Shut the hell up!!" Taichi shouted out in anger, "Who the heck are you and why are you after me? You've found me now. And I want some fucking answers!"  
A chuckle. It sounded colder, nearer, more evil. Taichi shivered.  
A sudden light.  
As quick as it came, it faded and in it's place, there was a digiegg. Taichi ran towards it and picked it up.  
"Agumon! That you?"  
"Heh... He can't hear you, boy. ...And with no one to protect you now, I've won."  
"Never." A cold fire gleamed in Taichi's eyes. A volcano's flame that was about to erupt. "Never. I'll never give up. I won't let you win, you bastard!!"  
"Oh, but I already have..."  
A sudden feeling of ice flowed through his blood. His breath came out as a small wisp of mist. Taichi turned and saw_ him_.  
A figure in black, with the wings of a fallen angel... Black like the darkness around it. If possible, even darker... All Taichi could do what stand and stare in awe.  
"Wh-What are you..." A murmured whisper of shock.  
"None of your concern!" A snapped and angered reply. The grip on Taichi's shoulder grew tighter. Taichi's brain suddenly woke again and he tried to twist free, and failed.  
Scared, cold, frightened, useless, alone. All these emotions swelled up in him. Like all his fears and sorrows, all the bad moments of his life was thrown at him. The time he almost lost Hikari and Sora. The times he could've got himself killed.  
Taichi shut his eyes and turned away from the being, trying to struggle free. It wasn't like all his fears were thrown at him, they_ were_.  
'This is just a dream... Just a dream...' Taichi thought to himself, 'It's not really happening, and all that stuff. A-All of it... It was the past. I live in the present now, not the past... I won't stop fighting, it's not real...'  
Through his eyelids, Taichi saw a light shine. He opened his eyes and was surprised that it was_ himself_ that was the light. Where his heart would be, the crest of courage was. It surrounded Taichi and the digiegg, the grip of the hand was loosening.  
"WHAT! What's happening?" The figure drifted away from the light. A bright flash again. And all was light.  
In the midst of it all, the digiegg must've dropped from Taichi's hands or just floated away, cause now it was before him.  
A cracking sound, and the digiegg hatched. Emerging from it was a Digimon, but not one Taichi had ever seen- or thought he saw. It was... was like a larger form of V-mon.  
...This wasn't right, wasn't that Agumon's egg?  
Taichi couldn't see this Digimon's face or anything though, a shadow fell around the creature and hid it. Not an unfriendly shadow though.  
The light bathed Taichi in it's warmth, all of his fears were washed away, replacing it with a sense of safety and cheer.  
"I've seen this Digimon before..." Like a memory, it stirred up something in Taichi's mind. He didn't know what or why, but this, this whatever it was. It was something from a vague memory long ago.  
"Taichi..." Faint, but heard. "Taichi..."  
"Who- What... are you?"  
"Not an enemy," it replied. "Not an enemy. Do you remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
"How it happened, long ago. Do you remember me...? Do you remember what you must do..."  
"N-No.. Wha... Remember what? I don't understand..."  
The digimon began to fade. "Don't you remember... Don't you remember... Long ago..."  
"WAIT! Please!! What do you mean?" But he was too late. All that remained of the existance of the Digimon was a note that flew towards Taichi and landed in his out-stretched hand. He looked at it and read the five words on it.  
'Yuuki wo Tsubasa ni Shite'  
  
_~*~  
  
Taichi awoke and opened his eyes. The light was streaming through the windows. And beside him on his bed, was a piece of paper...  
  
~*~*~  
  
If you know what those words mean, either go away or don't tell anyone! PLEASE! ;_; Anyways, Sorry for the lateness!! Read my profile for updates and stuff! I'm still alive and writing!! Dunno what else to say! 25 reviews or I won't go on! XD


	5. Reveal the Enemy

**Disclaimer:** It breaks my heart that I don't own Digimon... *sniffle* Ah well.  
  


**UPDATE, APRIL 16, 2002:: Err… ya thought I had another chapter up? Toot… ;p I don't. Sowwie!! But if anyone knows who Neo's Digimon is in the manga and emails it to me at renee@enajii.org… I'll be eternally thankful! PLEASE!! *puppy eyes and begs* Oh, and the attacks too would be nice. ^^; *everyone does an anime fall* Just rookie to mega… please! And you'll see another chapter come from me. ^_^;;**

  
I don't really have anything to write here... More the better for you people! You don't have to listen to me blab about stuff. o_o; Well, this is like the chapter to get rewritten... After this, it'll take longer to put up chapters cause I'm gonna have to write them and not look over old chapters. So... Just, hang on there and stuff. Read on faithful people!  
  
~*~*~  
  
**_Courageous Angel_  
  
Chapter 5: Reveal the Enemy**  
  
"That was... strange. Very strange..." Taichi muttered to himself. He sat up on his bed and picked up the piece of paper. Sure enough, the exact same thing was written on it: 'Yuuki wo Tsubasa ni Shite'  
Something clicked in his head, but it faded away before he was able to catch what it was.  
What it meant... What it meant... Well, he was Japanese, but... It was as if something was blocking his thoughts. The words on the paper held meaning, but what Taichi didn't know. Or just, couldn't recall...  
  
There was some time to ponder later, he decided, rubbing his sore leg.  
He went outside, cleaned up in the washroom, got dressed and went to the breakfast table. Hikari was already there, frying some eggs.  
  
They ate in silence, till Hikari finally asked, "Taichi, what _did_ happen yesterday...? You had me worried."  
"..." They continued to eat quietly, but Hikari eyed Taichi nervously from time to time. After he finished, he got up, but Hikari grabbed his arm. "Wait. Please tell me Taichi... I just don't want to worry about you." Taichi sighed. "Well-"  
_Ring!!_  
"That's the clock... We should get going to school, Hikari," Taichi said right after the ring.  
"Tell me later?" Hikari pleaded. He sighed again, deeply. "..."  
  
~*~  
  
The day went by fast- and soon, school was over. Taichi closed his locker, picked up his schoolbag, swung it over his shoulder and walked out of his school. He planned to go home, hopefully he'll be alone for a while. Needed sometime to think without anyone around, and Gatomon was probably with Hikari. Just then-  
"Taichi! Taichi!" Hikari came running up the school path with hands in the air. Taichi moaned slightly, not like he hated seeing his sister, just not now...  
"Hmm?" Taichi said as soon as Hikari stopped in front of him, trying to sound as normal as possible, but failing.  
Hikari panted abit before speaking. "There's a DD meeting sheduled for today. You're coming right? We can go together!" she said, smiling one of her sweet smiles. Taichi hestitated.  
"..."  
"Taichi?"  
"...I'm not going." This DD meeting would probably be like all the others. Just a way to try and open him up and tell them all about this problem they seem to see with him. But it was Taichi's problem, not their's, and he can handle it by himself just fine. Besides, he didn't want them hurt. It was his fight and his alone.  
Hikari pouted and grabbed hold of his hand. He felt... Slightly cold, though Hikari didn't see why, she just thought it was nothing and continued to try and convince her brother. "Come on, what are you going to be doing anyways?"  
"Homework."  
"...Taichi!" Hikari whined. She _had_ to get him to the others. This courage problem they've been having was getting worse each day. They were _sure_ it was because of a problem Taichi had by now.  
Taichi shrugged her off and ran towards their house. Hikari just watched him. He was... so cold, this wasn't like the Taichi she knew.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well?"  
Hikari took in a deep breath and shook her head sadly. Silence fell upon everyone.  
"...We have to figure it all out very soon. Or I don't think we'll last," Tailmon said, breaking the silence, "something bad happened to him yesterday. Hikari and I don't know what, but it was something bad... Taichi didn't like it being brought up _at all_. I think it's really serious."  
Silence.  
"W-What excatly happened yesterday that you know of?" Koushiro asked.  
"He came in, bleeding. His leg was bleeding. There was some evil presence in the house, I don't know what, but I felt it," Hikari whispered, clutching the folds of her jacket, "I-It was something I never felt before. Like the dark ocean... But, more evil than even that. There was voices, but I think it was only Taichi's voice. Like he was speaking to sometime only he could hear, no one else. When the voices stopped, the evil went away. I heard a thud, it was Taichi. He fainted from loss of blood. Tailmon saw that Taichi was holding a digiegg, and Agumon wasn't with him. We think that egg is Agu."  
More silence.  
"Is that all that happened?" Daisuke asked, a tone of worry for his role model in his voice.  
"Yeah, he wouldn't say anything about what happened when he woke up yesterday or today," Gatomon said sorefully.  
"...Taichi _never_ acts like that. Something is seriously wrong and he won't tell us," Yamato thought, out loud.  
"We've gotta find out what's wrong with him..." Koushiro said.  
"Yeah, but how...?" Daisuke asked.  
"I don't know yet," Koushiro said. Everyone moaned. "Well, hey, I'd like to see you be the smart one of the group!" Koushiro challenged. Everyone, of course, didn't take up the challenge. No matter how smart Ken got, Koushiro was always the brain of the group and it was best not to say so. Everyone fidgeted in defeat.  
They sat in thought for a while when Koushiro spoke again. "Well, let's start with the obvious. I think Taichi would be going to the DigiWorld about this time. Don't you?"  
They all nodded. "So we should go to the Digital World!" Daisuke shouted out excited.  
"Well done, speaker of the obvious," Miyako snorted. Daisuke just glared at her.  
Everyone else sighed.  
"Quit it you two..." Koushiro said as he took out his laptop and opened it. "Someone open the gate."  
Ken walked over and held his D-3 to the computer. "Digiport open!" he commanded and they were all sucked into the Digital World.  
  
~*~  
  
Taichi paced around his room, a piece of paper in his clutched hand.  
_'Yuuki wo Tsubasa ni Shite'_  
What does it all mean! He banged at the nearest wall in fustrastion. He needed to figure it out, but something prevented him to. Everytime he was close to getting its' meaning, something seems to be saying back to him, _"Not yet..."_  
He sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands. Argh... This was just...  
Suddenly, his blood ran cold.  
_'Angel of Courge... Com back to the Digital World... Or are you just a coward who doesn't want to fight me?'_  
That voice, **_him_**. It was him! That... whatever it was! He didn't think fallen angel suited it.  
'Coward? I'll show you coward...' Taichi thought, grunting his teeth together. He picked up the digiegg and his digivice, ran to his dad's computer and cried 'Digiport open!"  
  
~*~  
  
Snicker. _"He's coming... Get ready."  
"Yes master."_  
  
~*~  
  
_"Taichi... They're getting ready... Taichi, I hope you remember what to do... The time has come."_  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm tired... Where exactly are we going anyways... How are we gonna find Taichi? The DigiWorld is _huge_!" Miyako complained.  
"Quit complaining..." Daisuke muttered.  
_Beep. Beep._  
"Hang on, my D-3 is beeping..." Iori said, reaching for his D-3 and looking at it.  
"What is it, Iori?" Armadillomon asked curiously.  
"I think the signal's Taichi's... He just entered the DigiWorld and is headed towards Infinity Mountain... There's two others there. What's that all mean? Is this what Taichi's hiding?"  
"I have a bad feeling about this..." Patamon told them, shuddering.  
"Those two things give me the creeps," Tailmon commented.  
"Well, if they are evil, we've gotta go help Taichi!" Takeru exclaimed.  
"Takeru's right, we've got to go check it out," Hikari replied.  
"Let's get going then crew," Jyou commanded. "Right!" They all called out and rushed towards the mountain, with their Digimon beside them.  
  
~*~  
  
_'He's at the top of Infinity Mountain... At the top...'_ a voice whispered to Taichi, _'the top...'_. Taichi had just come into the Digital World when the voice spoke to him. Without even thinking about who may have said it or anything, Taichi ran towards the Mountain, Agumon's (or someone else's?) digiegg in his hand.  
He climbed, but as he got near the top, it got colder. Not cold as in weather, but as in evil kind of cold...  
  
The other DigiDestineds were also running up the mountain, but on the other side.  
  
As Taichi reached the top, he was pushed and pinned to the side of the mountain. Agumon's egg rolled out of his hand and landed near a rock that stopped it from falling to the ground below.  
"Coward?! You call me that when you're the one attacking like one?!!" Taichi shouted out angrily. Taichi tried to turn his head, but failed miserably. Whatever was pinning him down was strong, and had claws.  
A human with wings as black as night flew just behind whatever was holding Taichi and smiled. _"Ooooh, Taichi's complaining about how he's gonna lose?"_ He smirked, "Please... You can't beat me in my own world, with my own rules..."  
"Your world?!!? The Digital World belongs to no one!"  
_"True... 'Til I came along..."_  
"TAICHI!!"  
Taichi tried to turn to the voice of the speaker, but the claw pressed on him harder. It sounded like- "Sora?!"  
"Taichi!!" she shouted out again, startling Taichi's capturer, who released him and dropped him to the rocky ground. Taichi quickly ran to the digiegg and picked it up, hoping it was unharmed.  
He turned to glare at the two figures and demand an explanation or to fight, but stopped only to stare. He blinked. And blinked again. The thing that was pinning Taichi down was... BlackWarGreymon.  
"BlackWarGreymon?! But-" He was lost for words. Taichi opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to say something and managed to stammer out, "W-Who are you!"  
The winged being laughed. _"Pity... Just the presence of me causes you to weaken. Heh, I like it..."_  
"Who are you!!" Again Taichi asked, stronger now that he got over his shook.  
_"An enemy... Your rival to be exact."_

_"I think he wanted your name, master. Why don't you give it to him and humor him for abit,"_ BlackWarGreymon said, laughing quietly.  
_"Oh?"_ Another smirk. _"Well, I can give him that... I am... the DigiDestined of Fear..."_ For the first time, he flew into the light, revealing his face. Hair, as white as newly fallen snow, and a red scar that snaked down the ride side on his fair skin of his face. An eerie silence filled the place as everyone's attention was focused on this person. He smiled, threw his face upwards and laughed, breaking the silence.  
_"I am... Neo."_  
  
~*~*~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! XDDD *gets whacked by fans of CA* Oww... *rubs head*  
I should mention this... Cause I forgot earlier, that this was written before the actual ending of season 2 was shown, so I didn't know the end would end up with everyone frolicing around the DigiWorld. @.o; Argh... *kills the makers of Digimon* Anyways, so in this fic, everything is just like when they had evil around and only the Digidestineds were the ones able to go to the DigiWorld, 'cept not alot of bad guys. Just those now and then and stuff...  
Neo's like Taichi's rival in the VTamer manga. ^-^ Like I said, I'm combining the Digimon Manga and the show together. Whee~!!  
Errr... Why did Taichi come from another computer and not in his own in chapter 3? And why'd he just use his dad's computer in this one? Ummm... *thinks* *idea* Ohh!! Cause he didn't know which Digiport it was... He was in trouble with Neo so he just went to the nearest Digiport! Yeah! That'll work! Check off one plothole... Heh. ^^;  
I think I'm done blabbing now... 33 reviews! Or no more fic!!


	6. Note

Go to www.livejournal.com/talkread.bml?journal=_cooro&itemid=1325#cutid1 and read the note there. ^_^ Please and thank you! 


End file.
